Salle des Dieux
La Salle des Dieux est une zone située au bas de la Maison des Dieux. Cette zone est remplie de statues de boss. Ils apparaissent après avoir été rencontrés à Hallownest ou dans le cas de boss exclusifs du DLC Chercheur de Dieux, rencontrés dans leurs panthéons. Vaincre un boss dans n'importe quel mode mettra un symbole sur la statue. Chacun peut être combattu à l'infini à n'importe quelle difficulté. Fighting Bosses Les boss, appelés "dieux", peuvent être mis au défi en interagissant avec leur statue respective dans l'une des trois difficultés: Les boss avec de multiples variations auront un levier connecté au piédestal de la statue qui peut être activé en le frappant avec l'aiguillon. Cela basculera entre les variations. Les boss avec des variations de rêve auront un symbole Attrape Rêve attaché au piédestal. Utiliser l'Aiguillon des Rêves sur la statue will switch the boss between variations. Ces boss auront également deux emplacements sur le piédestal pour représenter deux emplacements de récompense. =Boss= Chaque boss, lorsqu'il n'est pas encore rencontré, aura une petite description servant d'indice sur la façon de trouver le boss en question. Ces descriptions peuvent être trouvées en inspectant une petite tablette où le symbole de récompense irait habituellement à la base de la statue. Trivia * Chaque récompense de symbole est uniquement attribuée en terminant la difficulté respective, que les difficultés les plus difficiles aient été terminées ou non. * Avant la version 1.4.2.8, la description finale (en Anglais) de la statue de la récompense de l'entrée du journal du Chasseur était "Void given mind". * The circle outside of the Hall of Gods and to the upper right of the door will glow when there has been a new boss added into the hall. When the new bosses has/bosses have been checked in the hall, the light will turn off. ** En raison d'un bug, cela ne fonctionne pas actuellement. * En difficulté Radiant, les Charmes liés à la prise de dégâts et à la santé du joueur sont inutiles: ** Carapace infrangible ** Épines d'agonie (sans utiliser le charme Carapace de Baldur.) ** Coeur Fragile/Coeur Indestructible ** Canalisation rapide (sauf pour l'utilisation du charme Forme d'Unn, as the player and their hitbox shrinks) ** Canalisation intense (Sauf si le joueur utilise le charme Champi-spore) ** Coeur sang-de-vie ** Noyau sang-de-vie ** Bénédiction de Joni ** Chant des larves (Sauf si le joueur utilise le charme Mélodie insouciante) ** Sang-de-ruche ** Fureur des disparus (le Chevalier ne peut pas subir de dégâts dans la Maison des Dieux et guérit automatiquement et complètement à l'entrée) * Avec la difficulté Radiant sélectionnée, être Surcharmé est bénéfique car le Chevalier mourra en un coup. * Roi des Cauchemars Grimm apparaîtra toujours dans la Salle des Dieux même si le joueur a choisi de bannir sa troupe et ne pas l'avoir combattu auparavant. * Laisser Zote mourir laissera un espace vide où aurait été la statue de Zote le Prince Gris. * Activer le Portail des rêves lors d'un combat obligera le joueur à quitter l'arène et à se réveiller devant la statue respective. * S'engager dans n'importe quel combat dans la Salle des Dieux définit automatiquement le point de sauvegarde du Chevalier sur le banc inférieur de la Maison des Dieux. * La statue de L'Éternelle Ordalie a une description qui est disponible uniquement dans les fichiers du jeu: :"Intrus parmi les dieux d'Hallownest" ru:Чертоги богов Catégorie:Traduction en cours Catégorie:Godmaster Catégorie:Chercheur de Dieux (DLC) Catégorie:Maison des Dieux